peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Coachwhips
Coachwhips are a three-piece garage rock band who formed in San Francisco in 2001. The original lineup of the band consisted of John Dwyer (guitar / vocals), John Harlow (drums) and Mary Ann McNamara (keyboard). They specialised in producing short, raucous numbers with unintelligible vocals treated with distortion in a style similar to 2004 Peel discovery Jawbone. The band released three studio albums and one live LP before splitting in 2005. In 2014 Dwyer reformed the band with new personnel and played at the South By Southwest festival. Links with Peel :"I do like this band a lot, I must say. If they ever come here we'll have them in to do a session, no question about that." (21 October 2003) Peel first heard of the Coachwhips when a batch of records from New York's Narnack - a label hitherto unknown to him - arrived on the morning of 29 July 2003. Included in the package was a copy of the Coachwhips' LP "Get Yer Body Next Ta Mine". He was instantly taken with the band and straight away put one of their tracks into that night's show, despite having already compiled and typed up the track listings for that week. Further tracks from the LP were sprinkled into the programme over the summer. On 04 November 2003 Peel mentioned that on his return home from One Live in Brighton, a copy of their next LP "Bangers Vs Fuckers" was waiting for him. Tracks from it began to be played the following week. John continued to express his liking for the band: :"One of my wishes for 2004 is that the Coachwhips should visit our lovely country and do stuff for the programme." (18 November 2003) :"You know something, I do really hate it when people say if you're opposed to some aspects of American foreign policy that you're anti-American. How can you be anti-anywhere that produces a band like the Coachwhips?" (26 November 2003) :"Tasteless they may be, but our bodies pulse with desire for them nevertheless." (27 April 2004) Peel last played the band in April 2004, when he received a copy of a split 7" single the band had recorded for Show & Tell Recordings of San Francisco and later Chicago, Illinois. Commenting on the first play of this on the programme on 15 April 2004, Peel mentioned that he had received information that the band were coming to the UK in the autumn. "Hopefully we'll get them in to do something for the programme then", he said. Sadly this didn't happen. Festive Fifty Entries *None Sessions *None Shows Played ;2003 *29 July 2003: I Put it in Way Down South (LP - Get Yer Body Next Ta Mine) Narnack *30 July 2003: Tonight's The Night (CD - Get Yer Body Next Ta Mine) Narnack *13 August 2003 (Radio Mafia): I Put It In, Way Down South (LP - Get Yer Body Next Ta Mine) Narnack *19 August 2003: I Put It In, Way Down South (LP - Get Yer Body Next Ta Mine) Narnack *23 August 2003 (BBC World Service): I Put It In, Way Down South (LP - Get Yer Body Next Ta Mine) Narnack *August 2003 (FSK): I Put It In, Way Down South (CD - Get Yer Body Next Ta Mine) Narnack *August 2003 (FSK): Like Food, It Feeds (CD - Get Yer Body Next Ta Mine) Narnack *02 September 2003: Just One Time (LP - Get Yer Body Next Ta Mine) Narnack *03 September 2003: Couldn't Fine Love (LP - Get Yer Body Next Ta Mine) Narnack *04 September 2003: My Baby, I Killed Her (LP - Get Yer Body Next Ta Mine) Narnack *04 September 2003 (Radio Eins): Tonight's The Night (CD - Get Yer Body Next Ta Mine) Narnack *11 September 2003 (Radio Eins): Put It In, Way Down South (album - Get Yer Body Next Ta Mine) Narnack *12 September 2003 (BBC World Service): Just One Time (LP - Get Yer Body Next Ta Mine) Narnack *18 September 2003 (Radio Eins): Couldn't Find Love (album - Get Yer Body Next Ta Mine) Narnack *21 October 2003: Evil Son (LP - Sampler Vol.2) Narnack *21 October 2003: Thee Alarm (LP - The Sound of San Francisco) Alive Records *30 October 2003 (Radio Eins): Evil Son (LP - Sampler Vol.2) Narnack *November 2003 (FSK): I Knew Her (v/a CD - Narnack Sampler Vol. 2) Narnack *04 November 2003: I Knew Her, She New Me (LP - Sampler Vol.2) Narnack *12 November 2003: Extinguish Me (LP - Bangers Vs. Fuckers) Narnack *18 November 2003: I Knew Her, She New Me (LP - Bangers Vs. Fuckers) Narnack Records *20 November 2003 (Radio Eins): I Knew Her (v/a CD - Narnack Sampler Vol. 2) Narnack *26 November 2003: Dancefloor, Bathroom (LP - Bangers Vs. Fuckers) Narnack *27 November 2003 (Radio Eins): I Knew Her, She New Me (album - Bangers Vs. Fuckers) Narnack Records *27 November 2003 (Radio Eins): Extinguish Me (LP - Bangers Vs. Fuckers) Narnack *December 2003 (FSK): I Drank What? (CD - Bangers Vs. Fuckers) Narnack *03 December 2003: I Drank What? (LP - Bangers Vs. Fuckers) Narnack ;2004 *15 April 2004: Hey Fanny (split single with Trin Tran - 7") Show & Tell *22 April 2004: HC She (split single with Trin Tran - 7") Show & Tell *27 April 2004: HC She (split single with Trin Tran - 7") Show & Tell *18 May 2004: Hand On The Controls (Compilation LP - US Pop Life Vol 17: Eclectic - The Adding Machine) Contact ;Others *09 November 2004 (Rob Da Bank): Body & Brains (LP - Peanut Butter and Jelly Live at the Ginger Minge) Narnack *11 November 2004 (Rob Da Bank): What Do They Eat (LP - Peanut Butter and Jelly Live at the Ginger Minge) Narnack External Links *Wikipedia *Narnack Records biog *discogs listing Category:Artists